


Dim Light

by Kibounohane



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ariyama feels, Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Takaki has a large bed, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Sure, it had sounded like a fun idea to head to Takaki's appartment after a drinking party.But never had he even dreamt about being tied up on the bed now with an unbottoned white shirt, being teased by Yamada and Takaki alike.





	Dim Light

Big genuine hazel eyes riveted Takaki's tall, masculine form as tender, velvety lips ghosted over his neck.  
Just teasing, never touching. Whispering sweet dirty promises here and there.  
Daiki was about to loose his mind. Sure, it had sounded like a fun idea to head to Takaki's appartment after a drinking party.  
But never had he even dreamt about being tied up on the bed now with an unbottoned white shirt, being teased by his Yamada and Takaki alike.

"I think he likes it," Takaki mumbled amused as he pulled Yamada closer by the wrist in the dim light, Yamada chuckling. "Yeah."  
"Why don't we put on a little show for him to show our gratitude that he volunteered to let us play with him tonight," Takaki's voice rumbled through Daiki's veines, more bass than ususal.

Daiki pressed his lips together. The bed was large enough for all three of them to play on, and it dug in softly when Takaki shifted closer to Daiki's form, his knee pressing down on the mattress as he slid an arm around Yamada who had been teasing Daiki for a long time now.

Daiki's gaze was fixated on the two other males as they looked at each other, determined gazes seeming to undress each other with their eyes.

Shirts sliding over silky shoulders, little gasps filling the air. The moonlight made it look even more sensual, every curve of their bodies accentuated by intriguing shades.  
Takaki's fingers ghosted over Yamada's chest before he leaned in to flick out his warm tongue, caressing a pink nipple, enjoying Yamada's little defeated gasp before the other tried to grab him to bite down on his neck. They were fighting, dancing around each other, neither giving in. It was obvious that they were doing this just for Daiki  
because they need him as the surrendering part, or otherwise it wouldn't work.

By the time they kissed, Daiki shifted softly, tugging at his bindings. He couldn't deny how aroused he was by now and Takaki and Yamada grinned as their tongues withdrew from each other, their lustful gazes falling on their victim.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Yamada leaned down to pet Daiki's hair as he whispered darkly into the other's ear.  
"I hope you did" Takaki added at the other side, "since we did this all for you"

Daiki whimpered, blushing hard. He couldn't control his bodies reactions, and didn't really care by now. Yamada grinned and exchanged looks with Takaki. He leaned over and whispered something in Takaki's ear that Daiki couldn't understand.

"Brilliant," Takaki grinned, "let's do this"

Daiki whimpered softly, gaze changing from Takaki to Yamada.  
"What are you guys planning?" he asked, but Yamada just grinned and placed a finger on his lips. "Shh," he said, "you'll like it. We promise. If not, we can stop anytime"

Daiki nodded weakly, excitement taking over. He wanted them to do something, anything, he needed to be touched.  
"Please.." he whispered softly, "please don't stop"

Takaki smirked against his ear as he began to slowly bite his way down Daiki's neck with those soft, full lips, enlightened by the younger boy's reactions, his head in his neck and soft moans escaping his lips. In the meantime, Yamada was hovering over him and Daiki looked up, staring at his naked torso in admiration. He had always been attracted to Yamada and found him beautiful.

"Ryo-chan," he whimpered as Yamada leaned down to lick slowly and sensually over his right nipple, taking his time to tease him.  
His soft, warm tongue rolled over it expertly, back and forward, around it, until it stood up proudly, demanding attention.  
Both Takaki and Yamada took their pleasure in torturing Daiki to the limit.  
Yamada's pink, sweet tongue explored Daiki's chest and went lower, lower, dangerously close to the hem of his black jeans.

"Would you like us to take these off?" Yamada chirped, and Takaki chuckled.  
Daiki nodded breathlessly and kept staring wide-eyed as Yamada unbottoned his jeans, pulling down the zipper, one warm hand sneaking inside over his underwear, rubbing and stimulating him gently.

The noises Daiki made were like music to Takaki's and Yamada's ears. Takaki sat next to Daiki, stroking his hair and caressing Daiki's lower lip with his thumb until Daiki opened up and Takaki slid his finger inside. The action muffled Daiki's moans as he steadily began to lick and suck on Takaki's thumb while Yamada proceeded to get him out of his jeans.

Just in boxers, Yamada joined Takaki and kissed him hard, pressing up behind him against his taller form and Takaki's thumb slid out of Daiki's mouth and the boy let out a cry of frustration at the lack of attention. Takaki bit down on Yamada's lip hard and Yamada growled, pushing Takaki down on the bed, climbing onto him.

Daiki turned his head to the side and witnessed both of them tearing off each other's clothes in the blink of an eye until they were completely naked, accompanied by low growls and bites and scratching. Takaki yanked down Yamada by his hair and their tongues battled roughly while Daiki stared at them open-mouthed, tied up and helpless, unable to touch himself, give him some, any sort of relief.

Daiki whined. He lay on the side, a forgotten pillow between his legs and his hips involuntarily and slowly began to hump it to get at least a tiny bit of friction.  
"Fuck, Ryosuke," Takaki growled as Yamada bit down Takaki's neck, bringing out Takaki's beautiful noises.

Daiki was blushing hard. On the one hand, there was nothing he wanted more than to be Takaki right now, on the other hand, watching them was so incredibly hot he might almost cum in his pants.

Yamada leaned over Takaki and chuckled. "I think we have to pay attention to our guest or the party will be over too soon for one of us"  
Takaki grinned. "Then hurry up with it," Yamada sat up and turned to Daiki, who was staring at him with watery eyes.

"It's alright," Yamada soothingly stroked his hair as Takaki turned to him, stroking his sides, "we were not actually planning on abandoning you. It was part of the plan. To get you even hotter and more desperate. You look so hot like this. You have no idea how much you turn us on. Which of us do you want to get fucked by first, me or Takaki?"

Daiki gulped. "I .. I dunno.. I don't want to be mean.. I can't decide against anyone"  
"We already thought you would say something like this," Takaki smiled, "so we took the decision into our hand. We just thought we'd ask you, just in case."

"Takaki said he wanted you so bad, you know" Yamada whispered into Daiki's ear, he told me he can't wait to have you, pound into you, feel you writhe underneath him.  
I want you, too. But I also want to watch him fuck you."  
Daiki groaned at Yamada's words, "Ryosuke..."

"Now Takaki, get to work," Yamada grinned and softly landed a slap on Takaki's thigh who stuck out his tongue on him.  
Takaki turned towards Daiki and climbed onto him, finally pulling down his underwear. He leaned down and his hair he was so proud of fell into his face and tickled Daiki's cheeks.

"It's true what he said," Takaki whispered against Daiki's lips with his deep voice. "I do want you. Do you want me too?"  
Daiki could just nod and witnessed from the corner of an eye how Yamada came back with some items.  
Yamada leaned in to kiss Daiki sweetly as Takaki spread his legs and teased his entrance.

"Takaki, you need to shorten in with the prep, he's so turned on he's gonna cum on your fingers if you don't pay attention"  
Yamada turned his head to Takaki and then back to Daiki again, leaning in to whisper in his ear.  
"I'm right, am I not? You loved to watch us"

Daiki nodded. "It was.. hot," he bit his lips in embaressment, but yelped soon after as two of Takaki's fingers stretched him.  
"Ryousuke, Takaki, please.. oh God" Daiki blushed so hard and threw his face into the cushions to hide it, but Yamada turned his face back towards his own, grabbing his chin with two fingers, kissing him while Takaki finally entered him slowly.

"Hnghh" Daiki made a desperate little sound swallowed by Yamada's beautiful lips, his neglected cock aching and precum gathering at the tip.  
"We won't touch you, just yet," Yamada breathed against his lips as he pulled back, "for now, enjoy Takaki"

Yamada sat up and leaned back, making himself comfortable, his own hand between his legs soon after as he began to play with himself, and it was the most erotic thing Daiki had ever seen, the shades of Yamada's perfect body in the moonlight, how he let go and stroked himself leisurely as he watched Daiki's aroused expression. With a little thud, Takaki fell forward and brought his hands close to Daiki's head as he picked up a faster rhythm, pounding into the smaller boy relentlessly. 

Daiki's voice got louder and he moaned as he blushed at the same time about it.

"I'd like to see him sucking you off," Takaki panted into Yamada's direction, and though he was just being half serious, not expecting for Daiki to actually do it, Daiki suddenly turned his head to Yamada and the look in his eyes almost killed Yamada. Yamada bit his lip and shifted closer as Daiki nodded softly in consent, his body being shaken by Takaki's hard thrusts as he parted his soft lips to welcome Yamada.

Yamada groaned. He had a thing for Daiki's lips, those full, intriguing lips he wanted to kiss all the time. Which was why he tempted and teased the other boy, randomly here and there, during PV makings, smashing him against a wall, cornering him. The memory of that day crossed his mind as his throbbing warm cock was engulfed by warm soft lips and he moaned, placing his hand against the wall for support as Daiki sucked him.

"Fuck, I'm so close," Takaki gasped and shuddered over the force of his orgasm as he buried his face in Daiki's neck, withdrawing slowly, rolling over the side.

Daiki and Yamada communicated without words, then. Yamada was over Daiki in seconds, ripping open a new condom and claiming the shaky warm body underneath him, a thousand kisses to soft skin as he took his lover, and Takaki smiled as he looked at them from the side lazily.

It was beautiful to watch. All the love and lust that pinned into one moment, the frantic movement of Yamada's hips as he pounded into Daiki hard and Daiki's loud cries of pleasure which filled the room.

Wanting to bring his lover over the edge, Yamada finally reached between them and placed his hand on Daiki's arousal, stroking him cleverly until Daiki whimpered, cumming hard into Yamada's warm hand. Yamada sat up and grabbed Daiki by the hips hard as he thrust into him, seeking his own release. 

The way Daiki looked right now, hair plastered all over his face, shaken by the sweet beautiful peak of pleasure, the skin a shady pink of red, Yamada grunted as he thrust once more into the warm heat that contracted from Daiki's own orgasm, clenching around his dick so wonderfully tight that it shoved him over edge, hard.

"Fuck," Yamada breathed out as he slumped forward, holding himself up with his hands, kissing Daiki deeply.

When they regained their senses, Takaki began to untie Daiki and checked if his wrists were okay, and Yamada placed a boxof tissues on the bed.

Daiki didn't find his words for a long time, and it was just when they all lay in bed together, snuggling up to each other and warming each other that he breathed out, exhausted, and quiet:

"Thank you"


End file.
